


My Sunshine

by EveWillows33112



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn was a good guy, Crying, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, I refuse to believe he spent 2000 years alone, M/M, Mourning, No Main Character Death, OC death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveWillows33112/pseuds/EveWillows33112
Summary: Ardyn visits the final resting place of a lover long gone from this world.





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe Ardyn spent 2000 years completely alone. So I came up with this. I haven't finished the game, but I don't think it ever explained where Ardyn came up with the surname Izunia so I gave Dante the surname. Read, leave kudos, comment. I enjoy it all. 
> 
> \- Evie

It had been many years since Ardyn had come back to the small house in the middle of nowhere. It was only a few short miles to Galdin, it was old and worn down no one had lived in it for a very long time. The only thing that stood was a great tree that Ardyn had planted so long ago. Underneath said tree was a lone grave marker. He approached it and swallowed thickly, sadness coming to his eyes while he read the name.

Dante Izunia  
You were my sunshine in the darkness  
Ever With Love Eternal  
Ardyn

"Hello darling," Ardyn said sliding his hat off placing it over his heart. He smiled mournfully at the grave marker and knelt down. "I'm sorry it's been so long dearest, I've been busy." Brushing off the grave a little he sighed softly at the grime that's started to cover it. "I need to get this clean, place some lilies for you as well. I remember you loved them so much, the white ones especially. A pure angel like yourself shouldn't have to deal with a messy resting place." 

He sat back on the ground staring at the marker longingly. "I miss you, darling. I've found that nowadays especially I've found myself longing for your advice, you were always so wise my love. I should've married you all those years ago, even knowing who I was...what I was...you never turned away from me. You never judged. You smiled and kissed me, and begged me to never leave you. And I never did, I held you every night for nearly seventy years, even when I never aged but you did." 

A tear slipped down his cheek, a soft sob leaving his lips. "You made me feel so alive, Dante. I haven't been the same since you left me that night, I still have that empty feeling inside that no one will be able to fill." Burying his head in his hands another sob left him. "Dante...my sweet Sunshine, my life has been cold, my only purpose is revenge..." Picking his head up, eyes red as tears slipped down his cheeks a little more rapidly. 

He hasn't cried in such a long time, not since he lost his lover. He reached down under his shirt and pulled out the silver ring he had given Dante. A promise to love him forever, even if they couldn't have a ceremony and officially be married, they still called each other 'husband'. "Until death do us part, right love? Only one of us got to die though..." Ardyn sniffed placing his hat on his head and stood up again. He leaned down pressing a soft kiss to the stone. "I don't know when I'll be back darling, but I'll be back. Until the day I can finally go into the astral plains with you, I'll keep coming back."


End file.
